


Jimmy has a thing for blondes

by Mattition



Series: Mafia Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a slut, Jimmy and Cas are mafia princes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the twins meet Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy has a thing for blondes

They’ve each had boyfriends and girlfriends who thought their relationship was creepy. Jimmy, who prefers blondes, dated a girl named ruby who was polyamorous, but called Castiel and Jimmy freaks when they brought it up. Castiel really likes brunettes, and is more of a slut than Jimmy. He dated Michael Milton, fucked his sister, Anna, to get back at him when they broke it off, seduced Advanced Placement student Kevin Tran but they broke up under mutual agreement, he had a dangerous relationship with a drug dealer referred to as Crowley (which Jimmy had to break up), and then a girl named Meg, who enthusiastically participated, but in the end was a whore and neither could tolerate being in a room with her for long. And it’s not like they need a third party or anything, they just want one. Whenever Castiel doesn’t have something to distract him, he brothers Jimmy constantly, sitting in his office while he tries to run a fucking cult and Castiel is fingering himself open. So, Castiel needs a boyfriend, one that Jimmy approves of. Jimmy takes it upon himself to find the perfect boy toy for his baby brother. And, efficient as always, Jimmy finds one Dean Winchester, pretty boy with hair just dark enough to be Cas’ type as well as his own. Dean straight up tells Jimmy that he would love to be fucked by both twins, and Jimmy can’t resist tasting his pert ass. Castiel jumps up and down like a child presented with a pony when Jimmy introduces Dean, and jumps on him immediately.

That night, when Castiel is finally fucked as thoroughly as he wants, and Dean is drifting off, Jimmy and his twin share a smile and Castiel squeezes his hand as a silent thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> blah, blah, stuff like this at deanpunchester on tumblr, mafia verse is the tag to use. have fun reading nothing but word vomit, keep your hands and feet in the car at all times, commentary is appreciated.


End file.
